


Autumn Leaves

by ObscureSubmarine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider Man homecoming
Genre: Autumn Fic, Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pumpkin Picking, Sunsets, corn maze, farms, i don't care that it's summer currently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSubmarine/pseuds/ObscureSubmarine
Summary: Peter and Bucky go to a farm during autumn to give Bucky a proper autumn experience.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Just a quick fix while I brainstorm ideas for the next chapter of The Seasonals! I seem to have hit a creative roadblock when it comes to that story, but I'll try to get a chapter up soon. Thank you to veryAverage and your story Winter's Kiss, because it inspired me to write this story! Anyways, enjoy this autumn story in the middle of summer!

The only sound that accompanied them was the sound of leaves and gravel crunching beneath the tires of their truck and the whisper of the cool autumn breeze outside. It was a beautiful day outside, and Peter had decided that he and his new boyfriend Bucky would go to a farm to pick out some pumpkins for Halloween. It was also Bucky's first autumn after being freed from the mind control that HYDRA had placed in his brain, so Peter wanted to make it something special.

Bucky turned their truck into the parking lot of a small family farm that Peter had gone to more times than he could count, and parked the truck. Peter looked over at him and saw a smile slowly spread across the soldier's face as he took in the beautiful scenery around them. The sun beat down on the land, turning it a beautiful golden colour while the leaves shone in so many hues of red, orange, and yellow. Peter knew that it had been a long time since Bucky had last seen a beautiful autumnal scene, and he was thrilled that Bucky seemed to be enjoying it. "So, I'm guessing you like it?" Peter said with a smirk. "It's even more beautiful than I thought." Bucky sighed. "It's been a long time since I've seen something like this, but it's even more beautiful because you were the one who brought me here." Peter blushed. His boyfriend could be a real sap at times. "Well, you deserve it. Now c'mon, let's get to the corn maze before everyone else gets here!"

They both jumped out of the truck and raced across the parking lot to get to the corn maze. By the time they reached the maze itself, Bucky and Peter were laughing and out of breath. "Promise me that we won't get lost, kay? I know you have a terrible sense of direction" Bucky said as he took Peter's hand in his. "I won't get lost, I'm never lost when I have you" Peter said back. That made Bucky smile as the two walked into the corn maze.  
They walked and walked but couldn't seem to find the exit. Whenever they took a path they always managed to hit a dead end. "I knew you would get us lost!" Bucky crowed as they hit yet another wall. "Hey! I didn't mean to get us lost!" Peter huffed. "Awww, you're so cute when you're mad!" Bucky said as he hugged Peter from behind. "Well, I can't exactly stay mad when the best boyfriend in the world is hugging me" Peter said back. The two broke into peals of laughter, revelling in the comfort of each other until they decided to take another crack at the maze.

They finally made it out of the maze 20 minutes later, covered in corn stalks from their brilliant idea to try and climb the stalks to see the exit. Peter had made it up the stalks, partly because of his light frame and his powers, but they didn't factor in the weight of a super soldier, and the stalks came tumbling down, taking Peter and Bucky with it. They laughed for a full 3 minutes. They brushed the stalks off of themselves and decided to go pick out some pumpkins. They walked hand in hand, looking at the picturesque scenery around them, stopping to take a few pictures every now and then. By now, more people had started to come to the little farm, so Peter and Bucky picked up the pace to the pumpkin patch.  
What lay before them was a glorious field of positively HUGE pumpkins. "Race you to the end of the field!" Peter yelled as he took off down the aisles in between the pumpkins. "Oh, you're on!" Bucky laughed, speeding down another aisle. The two ran as fast as they could, and although Peter had a head start, he was no match for super soldier speed. Bucky soon overtook him and reached the end of the field.  
"WOO! I win! What's my prize?" Bucky cheered as he reached the end of the field. "This" Peter said as he tilted his head up and kissed Bucky on the cheek. Peter laughed at the blush on Bucky's cheeks. "Well, I'd say that that race was certainly worth it!"

The two heroes picked out their pumpkins and went to the checkout, purchasing the two large pumpkins. They walked back to their truck and put their pumpkins in the bed of the truck. "I think today was one of the best days of my life" Bucky sighed as they hopped up into their seats. "I'm glad you liked it. You deserve some happiness" Peter told him as he clipped in his seatbelt "But this day isn't over!" "Huh?" Bucky questioned as he started to back out of the parking lot. "I know a little spot that I think you might like" Peter told him as he plugged directions into the GPS sitting on the dash of the truck. "Just follow the directions!"

The spot that Peter was talking about was gorgeous. It was a little hill out in the countryside looking over a beautiful lush forest. Peter led Bucky over to his favourite spot to sit, a little nook in between two tree roots that connected to a massive old maple tree. Peter grabbed a blanket out from the backseat of the truck and put it down in between the roots. The two sat down and looked out at the beautiful scene unfolding before them as the sun set behind the trees. "Thank you" Bucky whispered in Peter's ear as they leaned against each other, backs resting on the tree behind them. "For what?" Peter asked. "For teaching me what love feels like again, and for showing me what beauty means." Bucky replied. "What does beauty mean to you Buck?" Peter asked again as he watched their shadows intertwine. "It means you" Bucky whispered back as the autumn leaves tumbled down all around them.

"Trot with me through the autumn leaves, and keep close to stay warm. Soon you'll see how much you mean to me, feelings I've never felt before."~Autumn, by Jackleapp

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what'd ya think? I hope it was cute! I absolutely love autumn, and I really wanted to do a fic centered around it, along with these two dorks. I love this pairing! And, as with my other fic that deals with this pairing, Peter is 20 in this. I think 15 is a little too young for a superhero who deals with people that can grow to giant size. Also, this is unbeta'd so please point out any mistakes! Thank you!


End file.
